Oh What a Night!
by Ruby-Wednesday
Summary: The heat is rising, the club is thumping, the air is thick with anticipation. How is Jasper feeling? Companion to 'Heatwave'


**This is Jasper's point of view, set during my other story 'Heatwave' while the Cullens and Bella are out clubbing. For those of you who were wondering what he and Alice were up too. **

The atmosphere was charged like an electrical storm. I could almost taste it as well as feel it. Excitement, anticipation, mirth, worry and desire hung heavy in the air. And that was just from Edward and Bella. The night out was another story altogether.

Perhaps coming out tonight wasn't such a good idea. I had reluctantly agreed, largely out of fear of disappointing Alice. She had been so excited, mostly about dressing Bella up, that there was no way I was going to let her down. I had let her down so much in the past that it was impossible to deny her such a simple request.

But upon entering the club, I began to have doubts. It was hard to decide which was more overwhelming, the swirl of emotions that hit me or the tantalising scent of human blood. It was intense, concentrated into this packed, overheated room. It was hard but it was manageable. After all, I had just hunted yesterday and since the 'incident' at Bella's party last year I had worked really hard at gaining better self-control. As Emmett had pointed out to me, it wasn't the humans fault they smelled so damn appetising. 

I forced back my desire and went to dance with Alice. That always proved to be an enjoyable distraction. Rosalie and Emmet were dancing too, sending out vibes of pride and lust. Everyone who looked at us was envious. Which included poor Bella. Her and Edward were at a table by the side of the dancefloor. Though this kind of music was distasteful to Edward, he was self-assured enough to know he could do whatever he wanted to. Plus, actually having something he wanted to dance with helped too. But Bella had none of that confidence. If she had felt the waves of desire and admiration Edward directed at her when she came downstairs in her new dress earlier, then she would know otherwise.

I wanted to send her some waves of confidence but Alice had already warned me not to. It was important for Bella to overcome her insecurities on her own. I _knew _that. But it was still hard to see her doubt herself so much. I trusted Alice, though and she assured me Bella would have a good time tonight. After all the recent drama we all deserved a chance to relax. So I stopped worrying and focused on having fun with my lovely wife. 

Alice's energy knew no bounds. She would have easily danced all night. But after a while it was time for me to take a break. I could cope with the enticing blood, though the racing heartbeats of the dancers did make it's presence more pronounced. But the cacophony of tumultuous emotions was starting to overwhelm me. These sheltered humans really were easily excited. I could feel their anticipation, nerves, lust, fun and a whole host of others. It was quite astounding that so many of them were pretending to be having fun while internally they were choking on discomfort and self-doubt. Yet they still gave into the peer pressure and plastered a fake smile on their faces. I knew what that was like. Thankfully my life was no longer like that.

I had been appointed adjudicator of Edward and Emmett's bizarre bet. I could have used my power to advantage either of them but decided not too. It would do Edward good to learn how to lose for a change. But I also knew watching Emmett do the 'punishment' would be highly entertaining so did not intervene. 

Edward was as confident as ever and also a little more smug than usual when he and Bella rejoined us. On the other hand, Bella was quite happy and breathless but she was still uncomfortable. It was strange that she was more at ease at home with a clan of vampires than here among her human friends. Then an idea occurred to me. I had been forbidden to boost her confidence supernaturally, but could I do it by human means.

A drink or two wouldn't hurt, it might even do her good. Edward was forever harping on about Bella not missing out on 'human experiences'. I tried to reassure with words and it seemed to work. Bella _wanted _to be confident. It just took her a while longer to get there. She had made so many mistakes lately that she was doubtful of her decisions. The only thing she was sure of was Edward.

Actually I was mistaken. She was pretty sure of herself when she threw her drink all over that hateful Lauren. I thought all our attempts at boosting her self esteem had gone to waste when I felt her hurt and anxiety when she went to meet Alice and Rose. But just when I thought Edward was going to abandon the game to run off and proclaim that nobody puts Bella in the corner, she became coolly vengeful. It really was fun to watch.

It was also fun to feel the surge in Bella's emotions as she lost some of her inhibitions. To feel her joy and satisfaction. It gave me an idea. Some of the better memories I had of my human life were of drinking bourbon with my fellow soldiers in celebration after we had one a battle. It could bring on a haze, like being in a warm bubble. Or it could enhance and induce emotions, make a person feel confident and carefree. 

I had rarely spent such a long period of time in a place like this without focusing solely on curbing my bloodlust. Since I was feeling more comfortable now, perhaps it was time for me to make the most of my gift. I would being doing a favour to my brothers also, by depleting some of the round of drink I had ordered. By sharing it with some of the humans, I could feel what they felt. Vicarious drunkenness, I suppose I could call it.

Edward was giving me a strange look. It was clear that he was going to be a kill-joy and disapprove of my idea. That was so typical of him. Emmett would no doubt get a kick out of it when I told him. Maybe I could even pass on some of the feelings to him. Emmett enjoyed a drink in his human life. The others didn't know what they were missing. Before Edward could do his best Carlisle impression and give out to me he was distracted by the sight of Bella dancing. To my amazement and Emmet's delight he abandoned the game and rushed off to join her.

I even had to warn him to slow down. It was nice not to be the one acting reckless for a change. 

"I won!" Emmett exclaimed. "I finally get to beat Edward.!"

I had to burst his bubble.

"Technically, you didn't win brother. The score is tied."

"The game is over. Edward is gone and he'll have to do the forfeit. He agreed to the rules. In my book that makes me the winner."

I couldn't argue with his logic. 

Like me, Emmett was happy to see Bella and Edward having fun. Our brother had been alone far too long. It was quite a novelty to see them dancing and forgetting the world around them. The intensity of their connection could rival Alice's and mine. And right now they were putting on a physical display that was a match for anything Emmett and Rose would do. Alice and Rose beckoned us to join them but Emmett and I stayed where we were. Emmett was still gloating to himself and I was still trying out my experiment. My refusal worried Alice slightly but she was too caught up in being happy for Bella she didn't pay too much heed.

They danced for a few songs while I soaked up the atmosphere. I gave some drinks to the kids from Forks High. It really was interesting to feel them relax, become braver, have their spirits lifted. It really was no wonder so many kids today turned to alcohol.

It was fun.

For a while.

When Edward had to do the forfeit the plan started to backfire. I could feel his extreme nausea at drinking the shots. Then he got angry but I had admit I was proud when he hit that Newton kid with the drink. He'd been lusting after Bella all night.

The gathering crowd brought admiration, jealousy, disbelief, disgust. It was incredibly intense. They was also an unhealthy amount of lust in the atmosphere.

A combination of heat, freedom and alcohol had sent the humans hormones racing out of control. And I could feel every iota of it. Then Bella and Edward's little display kicked thing up a notch. Somehow their desire was more powerful than any others I experienced. I had a theory that was because it just continued to build with no release. That theory earned me a dirty look from Edward but only because there was truth in it.

I couldn't ignore it anymore. I let Alice know how I was feeling. She jumped in reaction and grabbed my hand. We left with no explanation to the others and headed for the Porsche. Alice motioned to the backseat but I shook my head with a smile. This tiny car was perfect for Alice but at six foot four there was no way I was fitting back their. I was cramped as I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hurry, Alice." I almost growled. I wanted her to drive us home as quickly as possible. But she misinterpreted my words. Instead she flew across the car and onto my lap. She was like a graceful fairy. An incredibly sexy fairy who was currently wriggling around on my lap. Kissing my neck and pushing herself against me in a way that was driving me wild. 

She ran her hands down my chest, as light as a feather. When she reached the buckle of my belt I froze.

"What if someone sees?" We were parked right outside the entrance of the club. Stupid Edward, why hadn't he gotten her a car with tinted windows?

"I thought you liked danger?" she pouted. "You started this and I can _promise _we won't get caught."

She must have seen this coming. 

"Alice, I need you." I moaned.

"I know." she smirked as she opened the zipper of my jeans. She kissed me again. I could feel that she wanted me too, I could feel her love. Then she pressed herself against me and all I felt was her. I pulled her closer, completely forgetting the world outside.

Then another wave of nausea hit me. Outside the car a girl was hunched over, puking directly onto the sidewalk. I tried to ignore it. Kissing Alice's delicate neck was a good distraction. Then I started to feel very unsure of myself, questioning Alice's love for me. A different girl was talking on her cell phone, tears streaming down her face as she fought with her boyfriend. She was projecting her pathetic anxiety onto me.

"What's wrong, Jazz?" Alice asked, staring pointedly at my crotch.

Shit! Stupid humans ruin everything! Why were they so needy? It was making me feel very insecure.

It wasn't fair. For my entire life I had been either a slave to my instincts or to the emotions of others. It seeped into every aspect of my being until there were times I didn't know what I was feeling myself.

"I can't help it." I said, gesturing to the oblivious drunks around us. Of course, Alice understood. Quick as a flash, she was back in the drivers seat. She tore out of the carpark, leaving a trail of shocked observers in our wake. The speedometer hit one-fifty by the time we reached the main road. We'd be home in no time, I thought as we sped through the streets of Port Angeles. 

We didn't speak. I knew whatever she would say to me would only make me want her more. Every time she glanced at me, she looked so amazing I ached to touch her. Even the smallest look from her wide golden eyes was provocative. It was maddening. 

Without warning the car screeched to a sudden, yet smooth, stop. Could she not wait either? I spied a dark alley a few feet away. It looked secluded enough.

"Oh, it's perfect!" Alice exclaimed, pointing excitedly out the car window. No the alley wasn't perfect but it would do. "Wait here, I'll be back."

Then she left the car and flitted into a shop I hadn't even noticed. It was a drug store. What could she need in such a human establishment? I peered past the advertisements for special offers on shampoo and make-up. Alice would never use the brands available in there anyway. I saw her at the count her and willed her too hurry up. Maybe I sent a wave of desire her way too. She crossed her legs and shifted uncomfortably as she waited at the counter. 

My impatience was increasing and I realised I couldn't handle any more detours on the way home. I moved into the driver's seat, pushing it back so my knees weren't hitting my chin. Alice returned to the car clutching a small paper bag. The car was moving again before the door was closed. 

"What was so urgent?" I asked, brimming with curiosity 

She opened the bag and showed me its contents. It was a packet of….sanitary towels?

"Alice, I don't think you need them." 

"I know silly! That's the exact shade of blue I want to have the seat covers dyed for the wedding. It's perfect."

I was speechless but not surprised. 

"I think you enjoy torturing me." I drawled. 

"You torture me yourself" She retorted. I knew she was referring to my stunt while she was in the shop. In retaliation, I made her feel just as full of lust as I was. 

"Two can play at that game." she said with a wicked glint in her eyes.

She reached over and grazed her hand across my still open fly. I gasped and the car almost swerved into the middle of the road. I floored the accelerator, never so eager to get back to Forks. Alice's small hand grabbed the now obvious bulge in my designer boxers and squeezed gently. This time the car swerved violently and Alice let go.

Then unexpectedly, she started laughing. This was not good for my ego, especially after what had happened in the parking lot.

"This is priceless! I stopped looking…I didn't see. A cop wants to arrest Edward. Good Lord, he's trying to charm his way out of it!"

"Shouldn't try help?" I asked in alarm. This could mean exposure!

"No." Alice shook her head between bursts of laughter. "Speed up!"

Now I was confused. 

"Now, trust me!" she commanded. Alice was always the boss in our relationship. I did as I was told. Her eyes went blank for a second then she nodded again. "It's ok."

I exhaled in relief. I didn't slow the car.

"Just you wait till we get home." I warned her, jokingly. "I'll get you back."

"I know." she smirked. "I'm looking forward to my punishment."

The implication in her voice made me even hotter for her. We made it home in record time.

I lifted her from the car. Alice wrapped her legs around my waist and I ran up to our room at our natural speed. Our lips didn't part once. I felt her small body under mine as we writhed in anticipation, pleasure and then finally, release. 

There was just us. Alone in the empty house. With no vision or outside emotions to distract us. There was just my wife and I as we expressed and _felt _just how much we loved each other.

_Oh what a night!_

**Thanks for reading and please review? **

**This may be a little OOC but it's not meant to be taken too seriously.**


End file.
